The Lie that Binds
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: Will the foundation of lies built by her father come tumbling down n her and cause her public humiliation and scorn?Or will she get a taste of 100,000 big ones and a taste of summer loving?rated teen:for later scenes (maybe current ones too)
1. this one time at camp

Hi** guys, I'm Ajayy and this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice but critique me where I need it! I've been in love with Total Drama since I was around ten and around the time I created Monica. I was always so afraid that no one would like her or me so it took me seven years to post this, so enjoy, or at least try to.**

**Editor:Alexander Dufrene**

-Break-

-Chapter 1-

I fiddle repeatedly with the braid for the umpteenth time since I had been on the boat on the way to my destination.

"Ick," I mumble quietly, disgusted as I wrinkle my nose as the putrid aroma of the dour, balding captain bodily gas fill my unpartioning nostrils.

"Island coming into view now," the captain's monotonous voice informs me as he takes a bite into a greasy bologna sandwich, not looking at me. I grimace and say my thanks, then stare apprehensively around the dull brown walls and creaky floorboards of the boat as I start to mentally coach myself.

"Okay Monica, you can do this! This is just like JV Cheerleader tryouts all over again except multiply the people watching by a billion..." I finish lamely and gulp down some of the water that the captain provided me earlier.

This is huge! No one else from Atlanta had gotten this opportunity to be on season one of the new hot Canadian reality show "Total Drama Island"! I am the only American starring on the show so anyone could bet their bottom dollar. I'm hella nervous..

Boring old middle child A/B student me!

Me, along with twenty-two other Canadian campers who were A) most likely more interesting than I am and B) probably more likely to win.

"Oh, you'll be more interesting once the viewers and producers get wind of you and your dad," chimed that fucking boyish nagging voice in my head. That voice has been riding on my nerves since I got word from my dad that I made it through the auditions undetected.

My dad seemed sure that we could win this without being caught, but deep within I knew it would only be a matter of time before the tower of lies come tumbling down like an ill-stacked deck of cards.

My mom nagged him non-stop trying to get him out of this scheme.

Her taut lips and disapproving blazing brown eyes didn't dissuade him from this "get rich quick" scheme. Dad's mind had already been set. Instead of being discouraged, Dad leered at my mom and flung out a "Shut up woman" in her direction. And yet again, the two bickered bitterly as they have done more and more frequently.

I sigh, replaying the scene in my head. Once the viewers find out about this, I am going to be so screwed along with my father. I'll be a social pariah of the world, a pathetic liar, a money-hungry psycho, and just another idiotic, popularity obsessed cheerleader. I think glumly, fiddling with my khaki Capri pant leg.

I close my eyes silently to meditate so that I won't be exposed or forced to smack a bitch or even possibly make an embarrassing spectacle of myself in front of the world in this first season of "Total Drama Island"

Okay girlie, we're here now," the captain informs me, his pale, aged face cracking a toothless grin.

I nod and quickly stand up, grabbing my green suitcase and my matching green carry-on bag. Walking toward the stairs that lead up to the deck, I stare up at the entrance as if in a trance.

The stairs that would lead me to my fate the rest of the summer, my highschool life, and quite possibly the fate of my parent's marriage. No pressure, right?

My stomach boils nervously and I groan slightly. The captain gives me a hard, supposedly reassuring pat on the back which causes me to wince in pain.

"Knock 'em dead, kid! And don't forget to smile for the cameras!" he advises, pointing to his own toothless grin.

I take a deep breath and and step up the stairs to the luxurious Camp Wawanakwa that I've stared at multiple times in my contestant's handbook. Plastering a huge smile on my face, I notice my reflection in the mirror. Dark braids cascade down, nervous brown eyes, light milky chocolate complexion finished off by a brace filled smile stare back at me. I mutter a small, "Here goes nothing," before I thrust open the door.


	2. this one time at camp i drowned

**A/N:Hi guys or one person who actually follows me ! Justin is on the Killer Bass so that the story person is missing from the show so that Monica's dad was able to screw them out of their spot on the show with his scheming but they will come back later to further develop the story. And "HIM" whose name I won't reveal yet is apart of this plot/scheme is it a camper,crew member,*gasp* or even her dad that's hidden in the shadows?Could it even be chris ?I'm not telling *evil laugh***

**PS:**

**I foreshadowed 3-5 times in this chapter .I bet you can't figure out where.**

**PSS: Romantic interest alert! More fluff possible if I decide to let them date maybe. Question: Should I make a slightly steamy lemon moment later on too?review and rate!**

"Next contestant...Monica!" booms out the voice of our host Chris whom I can't momentarily see.

The Canadian sun beats unrelenting down upon my face and into my suspecting eyes.I try to feel my way onto the dock, but klutzy me veers off right off the stairs and into the water.

"Dude!Someone fish her out! This is too early for me to have a lawsuit on my hands"exclaims Chris wildly.

I continue to splash helplessly about not knowing how to swim at all. My mouth fills with water and I choke and splutter as my vision fades.

_Well at least I don't have to worry about dropping the soap in Juvie anymore. I think pleasantly as my body stops flailing._

A booming voice calls out to me interrupting me from my thoughts of escape of incarceration. "Hold on!I'm coming!"

I hear a second splash next to me before my vision fades completely. I am vaguely aware of strong hands lifting me out of the water and rushing me to the dock.

I am fully aware now as firm,warm lips meet mine attempting to give me CPR. A masculine pair of hands pump excess water out of my chest. I cough and sputter water out of my mouth.

My eye lids flutter rapidly and above me is the most attractive,muscular brown-skinned hottie I've ever seen in all my is shirtless wearing a tightly fitted white cap eyes me concerned

"Yo you okay?"he inquires in a deep melodious sexy voice.

I stare at him for a good two minutes drinking in his appearance before my vocal chords resurrect.

"Y-Yeah" I stammer and smile widely displaying my metal mouth to him. I gasp and clamp my hand over my mouth insecurely.

"Good work there Dj.I was for sure that there was going to be a lawsuit on our hands."

I roll my eyes at the "ever-caring "Chris Mcclain.

DJ gives both Chris an "aww shucks grin".

"Don't mention it Chris there was no was going to let a girl that beautiful drown,"DJ replies stealing a quick glance at me.

I blush even harder and look away and catch sight of a Mohawk guy with black and green hair laughing his ass off.

"Oh man!You should've seen your face brah!Good thing its not on camera."

He pauses and points to a nearby camera and laughs even harder. "Oh wait it is!"

I sneer hard in his direction. Next to him a pretty Asian girl in a red halter top and khaki short shorts applies lip stick and smiles at me haughtily out the corner of her eye and chimes in

"Careful with that face metal mouth. You wouldn't want that look to get stuck on that already questionable looking face of yours."

A chorus of 'ooohs' follows. Even Chris flips his shaggy black hair to peer over at me. He averts his attention from the next contestant a guy in a red track suit named Tyler whose too busy eye balling some big boobed Blondie.

Everyone in the world is watching my blood rushed face for my reaction even the handsome DJ.

Anger grips my stomach fiercely. I refuse to tear her a new one on television at the risk of being exposed of my illegal competing on the show. I close my eyes and count to ten and envision my snotty,promiscuous older sister Vanessa in her place.

I snap open my eyes and I smile smugly.

"Really sweetheart if I were you, I would close my mouth as I put on that lipstick. You wouldn't want the football team back at your school watching this having fond memories of your open mouth on the television. Now would we?This show is PG after all. I blink innocently suppressing a laugh.

A chorus of "Damns and holy craps"follows. Mohawk guy is watching me with a new glint of respect in his green eyes. He laughs loudly.

"Shit,princess Heather. I guess she told you"says the Mohawk guy wiping a tear.

Chris sighs happily and smiles into the camera

"I love this show."

The Heather girl glares at me fiercely." This isn't over Bi-"

"Welcome Trent !"says Chris greeting the next is a dark haired guitarist guy in a green shirt.

"Nice comeback!"

The goth girl with black and blue hair congratulates me. She introduces herself as Gwen.I smile.

"You are now my new favorite person"Gwen informs me.

I grin widely not caring if I'm displaying my braces anymore.

Out the corner of my eye,I catch DJ looking over at me once looks like he is trying to be discreet about it.

Gwen catches this and elbows me playfully.

"Looks like your someone else's favorite person too,"

I laugh pleased at this. I also happen catch wind of the guitar guy Trent giving Gwen "the eye".Gwen looks off pretending to be annoyed, but I catch her blushing and smiling.

I poke Gwen discreetly in the ribs and I raise an eyebrow. She blushes even more red than before .We both burst into laughter.

DJ looks back of at us giggling. He catches my eye and winks at me. I give him a small smile to hide my braces.

This is the beginning of an awesome summer despite a few bitches and assholes. Hopefully, my father's scheming to get me on this show doesn't blow up in my face.

* * *

I avoid the mess hall introduction and wander aimlessly around the camp. I know first hand what disgusting food like that can do to.I replay the scenes prior to my walking back in my head.

After we all went tumbling down through the dock into the water after camp pictures, Chris placed all twenty two of us on teams. Apparently,I'm a Scream Gopher (what the hell even is that) along with Gwen,Trent,and Lashawna,a cool big boned dark skinned girl who isn't afraid to tell it like it is . Unfortunately, Dj is on the other team the Killer Bass .

My face fell a bit at the news, but that won't deter me from bagging that hottie before I leave.

Even more unfortunate, Princess Bitch Heather is also on my team along with her two newly recruited cronies, a blonde ditzy chick named Lindsay and a brown haired pimply girl who is even more metal mouthed than me named Beth.

Thankfully,when we got our cabin, I bunked on the other side of the room away from Madame Bitch.

* * *

***************************confessionals************************

"_This camp isn't at all what it was on the brochure"I say pinching my nose in disgust in the putrid smelling confessional I wandered in._

_"In all honesty,I was expecting paradise,"I sigh disappointed."I brought this upon myself by-"_

_"B-by letting my stupid brother Dante convincing me to sign up for this show"I laugh uneasily as I silently scold myself._

* * *

I almost let my secret slip and I haven't been here a half a day yet.I give the world a half smile and tumble out of the dingy confessional. I almost trip over a cute baby bunny.

The bunny stares up at me and wrinkles its cute little nose at me.

"Hey,cutie,"I coo to it softly.

I smile sweetly at it and I crouch down to pick it up. The bunny's eyes glow red and it snarls viciously at me.

I scream and jolt back in the process.I trip over a log.

"For a cheerleader,you are sure clumsy as hell Monica,"I grumble to myself as I rub my butt. I watch the "hell-bunny" scurry off.I pray that no camera's caught that embarrassing moment.

"All campers report to the mess hall," booms Chris overly peppy voice over the PA. I groan. The mess hall is the last place I want to be.

-page break-

I enter the mess hall and search for my fellow Gophers. As I spot them I advance towards the table, but not before I catch HIM discreetly waving at me. I glare at him as I take my seat next to Lashawna. I have no words for HIM still.

I mouth to Lashawna "What's going on?,".She replies with a "Beats me"shrug. I sigh feeling trepidations stir within me.

Chris, chipper as always, smiles devilishly from under his black shaggy bangs and addresses us, "Campers change into your bathing suits and meet me back in the fire pit for your first challenge,heh heh," Chris grins wickedly at us and walks off.

."Fuck,"I mumble under my breath. I am completely screwed with a swimming challenge.

* * *

"This asshole would give us swimming challenge after I nearly drowned two hours ago,"I moan complaining to Gwen and Lashawna. Both the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass walk back to meet Chris.

"That's the wonderfully thoughtful Chris McClain for you. Always putting cash before others."Gwen deadpans rolling her eyes.

"Yeah,girl I heard on his other reality show "So you think you Can Shake it "got canceled because he refused to pay for medical attention when people broke their legs and crap. Half the cast were limping and dragging themselves across the floor come competitions."Lashawna chimes in widening her brown eyes.

I gulp and nervously fix my bikini top again.

I am decked in a watermelon patterned Two piece bikini that I brought along for the "Jacuzzi"

that brochure promised. Wearing a black and blue bikini, is Gwen and Lashawna is in purple bikini that complements her shape pretty well. Our trio is good looking one.

The twenty-two of us stand in the fire pit watching Chris warily. He has that same wicked grin plastered upon his face. I am not loving this one bit.

DJ looks over at me and undoubtedly reads my freaked out expression on my face. He tries to comfort us all.

"Its our first challenge guys. How hard can it be?"Dj chirps optimistically.

* * *

"If this wasn't international TV I'm pretty sure I would piss myself right now"I confide to the Audience staring wide eyed into the camera in confessional booth.

-break-

I stare down into the gaping hole underneath the cliff into the teeeeny tiny target we're expected to land. It's being encircled by sharks.

My stomach churns violently and I grab onto Gwen's arm feeling the light-headed from the fear of

A.)death by drowning or

B.)death by becoming shark flakes (a part of a nutritional breakfast).

I moan hopelessly.

"Um Chris, have you forgotten the incident before?Monica can't swim,"Gwen speaks up for me since I'm mute with terror.

Heather snickers rudely. I am even too terrified to confront her right now.

Chris looks over at us and grins confidently. He produces an embarrassment of a yellow duck floatie.

"Way ahead of you!Chef Hatchet picked this out especially for Monica!" Chef Hatchet smiles proudly as I scowl at him snatching the duck floatie from Chris. I hear giggles erupt from behind me as I put it on. Dj, looking absolutely delicious shirtless in his black swim shorts, gazes at me pityingly.

Dear God,strike me down now.

"Killer bass you're first "Chris least I have sometime to think about my life before I die.


	3. this one time at camp i saw a schlong

**A/N:Hi guys!sorry it took me a minute with ch.3.I've been super busy with ACT testing and studying for. Hopefully, I'll move my past my 21!But please review and rate. ! I hate not knowing if people hate this .And ahh yes the mysterious "him"will be in the chapter should I reveal him yet?comment!enjoy !**

I plop back on my bunk in a tired exhausted heap after today's challenge.

The rest of the Gophers are in the jacuzzi that we successfully built after today's second challenge. We won both challenges so Killer Bass were up for elimination. I clutch my pillow tightly. I stare blankly at the rotting ceiling feeling absolutely guilt-ridden.

"Because of you,someone just missed out on some cash,"chimes the ever annoying Fuckboy voice in my head.

"Maybe if you weren't competing, the other person whose place you hi-jacked would have won. Possibly help winning the challenges,"accuses that nagging voice.

"Ugh!"I cry out slamming my head into my pillow now.

"Girl,what's got you?"

I am interrupted from my sanity questioning conversation in my head by Lashawna. She has now changed back into her normal clothes. I mumble something unintelligible as I glare at the ceiling still angry at myself and my dad. Lashawna gives me a knowing look and smiles.

Still cross and ready to take it out on others,I take notice. I scowl into her brown eyes.

"What ?"I ask acidly

"Girl,don't think I don't know why you're moping around in the cabin. I know your secret,"Lashawna says smugly looking me up and down.

My heart does cartwheels. I sweat from every possible pore on my body.

"Oh shit,"accidentally slips out of my lips.

I sit up on my bed in absolute shock and horror. Vomit is threatening to invade my throat.

Lashawna continues to eye me smiling satisfied.

"H-how do you know"I inquire barely above a whisper.

Lashawna plops on the edge of my bed.

"I see the way you look at DJ when you think no one's looking. You got it bad and now you're up in here moping like a sad sack since his team is up elimination." Lashawna concludes.

"Oh"I reply. I relax and I sink back onto my pillow.

I'm glad that I haven't been found out...yet but,now a new worry plays in my head. Do I really come off to the world as a love sick metal-mouth idiot?

I bury my head once again back into my pillow.

Lashawna reaches over and pats my back comfortingly.

"Don't even worry. DJ may have not jumped for the challenge, but he's not the one going home. Word around the camp is that Zeke pissed all the Killer Bass girls. Hewas off talking some sexist bull crap."

I perk my head up in interest.

"Hell, if it was me I would've socked him in the face first and then sent him packing,"Lashawna finishes.

"Well,at least someone who deserves to go left,"I say trying to convince myself more than anything to ease my guilty conscience.

"Humph,you got that right". Lashawna replies with a laugh.

I smile weakly ,but I still feel a bit guilty.

"And don't you worry none about me telling anyone. I'm not that type of person. Heck,I'll even play low key match maker if you want. I think he's sweet on you too ."

Lashawna continues to grin widely at me. I feel like really punching myself in the face. She is being such a good friend to a dirty liar like me. I don't deserve it at all.

I nod weakly "Sure girl do your thing".I answer. Lashawna hugs me tightly and then let's go.

"When I'm done with hooking you two up maybe you won't look so down all the time."

I sigh softly forcing yet another smile .I feel more horrible by the minute.I hate lying to someone so nice.

"Thanks,girl,"I muster up as brightly as I can. I really don't deserve friends nor the chance at the prize money nor DJ

**-page break-**

A blaringly annoying trumpet sounds and disrupts everyone's beauty sleep. It summons us to the camp fire pit.

"Its seven in the morning,"complains Lashawna leaning out the window shaking her fists."Do I look like a farmer to you!?"

My groan in displeasure is matched with my fellow female Screaming Gophers.

"Does he always have to be this annoying?"grumbles Gwen irritably. She rolls out of bed to put on her clothes.

"He can't help it. It's his pastime"I reply. I sleepily grope around for my retainer on the dresser. My sleeping mask still on my eyes.

I accidentally swing my hand a little bit too far. I knock my glass over in the right direction. I hear a high pitch shriek. I lift my sleeping mask to see my retainer on Lindsey's foot.

"Eww eww get it off!"Lindsey shrieks. Her light blue eyes wide with terror and disgust on the verge of tears.I blush embarrassed and hurry to get it off Lindsey's foot.

"Hee,hee sorry."I apologize.

I smile sheepishly at Lindsey who has now retreated on her bed in a fetal position.

I examine my retainer. It's obviously dirty.

I sigh.

"Be right back,"I call over to Gwen and Lashawna who are both getting dressed now.

I sprint over to the showers hoping to use a sink and wash my retainer off in time thoroughly before the next challenge.

On my way there , I catch sight of _him._

_He_ smiles at me but I ignore_ him._ My resentment is still too strong for _him._

I stop in front of the shower doors very confused.

I don't remember which is the girls or guys shower since Chris has yet to put on any signs yet to distinguish them. I stand there for a moment before I choose the right shower because apparently it's "right".

I open the door and I go over to the sink. I begin to run warm water over my retainer .I begin to hum a bit enjoying the feel of the warm water trickling over my small fingers.I fail to hear the sound of someone in the shower behind me .I am too preoccupied with washing my retainer.

The water stops and this time I hear it. Around the same time I turn around to leave out, I catch sight of DJ standing there stark naked dripping wet.

My face turns a bright crimson.

_*******confessionals**********_

_"How was I supposed to know that this was the BOY's shower?!"_

_I screech to The world in the confessionals ."Chris should've put up signs because I was not paying attention to him when he explained!"_

_*************confessionals******_

I continue to stare at DJ with an open mouth expression stupidly.

He stares at me in my sleeping outfit,my red tank top and black shorts back. Apparently, he is still in shock.

We stand there for at least two minutes in a staring contest before I idiotically reply making this situation x10000 worse.

"Well I can see that it's not too cold in here for you,"I chime stupidly.

DJ cups both of his hands on his privates. I slap my palm over my mouth. I can not believe what I just said.

I take my retainer and sprint out of the showers very fast.

-break-

"It's not that bad . Most guys would take that as a compliment,"

Gwen chimes optimistically as we all begin to go toward the fire pit.

I confided in both Gwen and Lashawna of my "shower room fiasco"that most of the world saw.

"Yeah,Mo at least you don't have to ask for a picture of it now when you two get together."

Lashawna teases me. I grow even more flustered.

"Like he'll ever even want to look at me now,"I groan pessimistically in response to both of my friends.

My legs feel heavy as lead. I trudge unwillingly to the fire pit not ready to face DJ yet.

Both teams make our way to the fire pit . We all are still both sleepy and cranky.I look over at the Killer Bass. I see DJ. Our eyes meet and then avoid my eyes. I groan quietly.

Chris looks refreshed as ever. He smiles at all of us speaking extra loud,"Morning! Hope you all slept well!"

"Fuck you,"grumbles Gwen quietly not being caught on the cameras.

"Hi,Chris you really look buff in those shorts,"Heather coos batting her eyelashes kissing up.

"I know,"replies Chris arrogantly.

Lashawna makes a retching sound. I giggle.

Chris glances at his watch as he informs us"I hope you're all ready because your next challenge starts in exactly one minute!"

"You've got to be shitting me. I'm barely awake as it is,". I whine to no one in particular.

"Ummm,I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."Owen chimes in worriedly.

Chris smirks.

"Oh,you'll get your breakfast right after you complete you're twenty kilometer run around the lake!"Chris Enthuses.

21 pairs of eyes stare back at Chris hatefully. Eva,the rage-roid chick from the Killer bass advances forward to punch Chris, but her team members hold her back. Chris grins triumphant as he leads us to our starting line up alongside each other.

"On your mark,get set,Go!"orders Chris from his megaphone. The bastard is in a golf cart.

Even though I am wearing sandals and tired to the bone,I should be OK.I am semi prepared from all the running in the mornings during tryouts and cheer practice.

I start off at a steady pace and I gradually speed up as Chris shout orders from his Golf cart. I'm tempted to flip him off.I really am...

I glimpse in the back to see Lashawna leaned over against a tree .She is winded out and is glaring at Heather who walks alongside Gwen .She glares at Heather hatefully as well.

I am too busy looking back that I don't realize now I am jogging alongside DJ towards the front. I blush as I catch sight of him. I pick up my pace not wanting to relive the embarrassment from earlier.I am now leading our pitiful 20 kilometer run. I am blushing a mile a minute.

**-break-**

I am first to jog into the mess hall. Chris is standing by two tables both covered in cloth.

Chris smiles mischievously at us.I don't like the looks of this.

"Campers, I have something very special for you."

The last two members of the Killer Bass straggle in breathing heavily.

"Does this mean we won the challenge since they're last?"questions Gwen.

Our team starts cheering loudly.

Chris scoffs.

"That wasn't the challenge."

My teammates all exchange worried glances.

I avoid the Killer Bass's direction.

Chris unveils the cloth on both tables

"Now who's hungry?!"

He cries revealing seemingly delicious mounds of food. Both teams don't make a move towards it out of suspicion.

The food seems okay, but then again you can't trust Chris.

Owen,my teammate, makes his way bravely towards the food. He taste tests several pieces of it.

We all watch Owen nervously before he turns around and says, "Tastes like food guys!"

We all take that as a green light .We chow down on the delicious feast.I grab a turkey leg and i devour it. I don't give a damn if my cheer captain is watching right now.

Screw her,she doesn't know this struggle.

-break-

We all eat well past our fill. Several of us are laying out around the cafeteria full and satisfied.

Chris bursts back in the cafeteria with a pleased look plastered on his face.

"Hee,hee excellent,"Chris announces deviously

"This bring me to you guy's challenge called The awake- Athon !"

We all groan and slowly trudge behind Chris our bellies full.

We all follow Chris to the fire pit where Chef Hatchet stands beside him in a sheep suit. Umm,okay then...

Chris surveys the sleepy fully crowd.

"Your next Challenge is to simply stay awake. Last team member standing wins immunity for their team tonight at the elimination ceremony."Chris laughs and takes his place on a chair.

"Good luck"

"That sneaky son of a bitch,"complains Heather "he planned this!"

"No,shit Sherlock,"replies Duncan. He oddly still wide awake hearing Heather.

The two begin to argue.

I close my eyes and open them again in frustration.I accidentally lock gazes with Dj who quickly averts his gaze from mine.I blush feeling crappish and sigh.

"This is going to be a long night,"Gwen says taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Ditto,"I reply yawning.

I look back for Gwen. I see that she has already taken off to sit near Trent. Lashawna is nowhere in sight.


	4. this one time i had this dream

**A/n:Sorry for the wait my ghost followers.I've been trying to figure out ways to make this more interesting. Can you guys please Start reviewing? So I'll know what I should add or change.!Review review and ahh yes I changed a few things. Noah now has a foot fetish.A semi secret appears In the chapter**

**12 grueling hours later…**

As soon as Chris took noticethat all 21 of us were awake, people started dropping dead. Owen,then Bridgette, Noah,and then Harold. Gwen and Trent sit beside me on the log seat talking animatedly with each other.I feel like a bit of a third wheel.

The two seem to get along pretty well.

_Let,the teasing begin when we get back to our cabin.I think chuckling to myself._

I really don't mind being third wheel since eits for the sake of romance.

"_Something you blew this summer,"chimes a bitchy voice in my head that sounds a lot like my sister Vanessa._

_"Maybe it's karma,"concludes the other fuckboy voice in my head._

"Ugh,just shut the fuck up!"I yell inside my head.

Well, at least I thought I did Inside my head.

Numerous pairs of eyes(including Chef's and Chris's) are fixed on me.I gulp.

"Heh Heh,i guess the lack of sleep causes me to um think out loud,"I explain laughing nervously.

I hear snickers.

"Ooo-kay then,"Chris replies raising an eyebrow.

"Stupid,stupid."I scold myself slapping my palm against my forehead twice.

Gwen reaches behind me and rubs my back proceeds to flirt with Trent again.

I sigh and stare blankly into the fire. I feel my eyelids grow heavier.

"Must...Stay...Awake," I murmur sleepily.I feel myself losing the battle with sleep.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream.

I jolt awake and fall backwards off the log and groan.I lift myself up off the ground to see that sports nut in the red track suit, Tyler, screaming like a maniac.I scowl.

Chris averts his eyes from Tyler and turns his gaze to the rest of us campers. He is holding a book.

"Storytime!"he announces. Chef is behind him dressed in a tutu holding a harp.

Chris begins to read and _Dance of The Sugarplum Fairy _begins to play. Chef leaps around tossing sparkles on the campers.I watch as he tosses some on Dj. He tips over taking the tree he is tied to with him.

"Timber!"cries Gwen sleepily.

I watch him lying on the ground snoring soundly.I grin a bit even though I know he possibly can't see me.

_Dance of The SugarPlum Fairy_ plays on. I continue to watch Chef leap eyelids grow heavy. The last thing I see is Owen's naked body cross over in front of me before I fall once again backwards off the log. This time to sleep.

_**I am home back in Atlanta coming back from Cheerleading tryouts when I hear them. My mom and dad arguing more heatedly than usual.**_

_**I close the front door softly and creep beside the kitchen door. I crouch down to listen to this exchange.**_

_**"How do you expect me to 'calm down' when we're FOUR months late on the mortgage?!"my mother whisper yells at my dad.**_

_**"They called not too long ago saying that they haven't been getting a response from the letters !Letters with an S! Which means you hid this from me!"**_

_**I cover my mouth in shock.**_

_**Four months?! I think to myself alarmed.**_

_**I knew money was tight before dad had to leave, but I thought things had gotten better since he's back now.**_

_**My hands begin to shake uncontrollably.**_

_**Oh God, where will we live?**_

_**"Now,baby I already told you I've got this handled with the sh-"**_

_**My mom cuts my dad off.**_

_**"Oh,here we go again with that damned show stunt again,"my mom continues struggling to keep her voice down "there is no way in hell you're putting MY BABY in one of your 'get rich quick schemes. That's final!"**_

_**I hear my mom slam a plate on the table.**_

_**My ears perk up. He wants to put Terrance or Vanessa on the new show he's working for Total Drama Island?**_

_**I almost burst out giggling despite my nervousness. Terrance wouldn't even be able to pass the drug test and Vanessa...well she's such a bitch that they'll vote her off the island first.**_

_**"But baby , my dad continues to whine, "Monica is the only option. We have to do this.**_

_**I immediately lose my smile.**_

_**ME?I think incredulously "The fuck?"**_

_**I accidentally whisper.**_

_**I'm not even old enough for the show. I just turned 15 the week before and you have to be sixteen or seventeen to even get on the show.**_

_**"NO!She is too young and besides didn't you get explicit orders not to have family members audition for fairness sake."my mom counters.**_

_**I could almost see her in my mind raising her eyebrow and pursing her in lips in her favorite 'hand on hip stance'.**_

_**I hunch my knees up to my chin. I wait in anticipation expecting him to declare defeat, but to my surprise he calmly replied.**_

_**"I've got the all planned out baby. I paid off one of the guys to "lose"one of the Audition tapes. I sent in Monica's of when she and Dante were playing around with the camera when they first found out I got the job and wanted to make their own fake auditions. The producers loved Monica."**_

_**I can almost see my father as well doing his "well what ya gone do now"smirk.**_

_**My mother remains silent,so my father continues**_

_**"We'll give her the good news at dinner but we won't exactly tell her the truth so we don't cause her to lose out of nerves. I'll say that the age has been lowered and all the kids on the show competing are staff member kids.!Yeah!that's it I know she'll believe that."I hear my dad chuckle.**_

_**"And I have WAYS to guarantee that money is ours!"**_

_**"What ways?"my mother asks her voice chokes up with emotion. She sounds like she's on the verge of tears.**_

_**"Not thoseways. Don't you think we've had enough of THOSE ways?It got us in enough trouble before. Lord knows it did."She sobs to my father.**_

_**I feel sick to my stomach.I'm disgusted with my father for making my mother cry. For the first time in months,I wish my father hadn't come back.**_

_**Not being able to stand anymore of this,I quietly pick myself up. I pick up my cheer bag.I creep quietly back over to the front door .I open it and close it loudly as if I'm coming back just now. I plaster a fake smile across my face.**_

_**"Hey y'all Mo's home!"I announce loudly interrupting their kitchen discussion. My mom comes out red eyed and my dad is grinning widely at me holding a letter.**_

My toes begin to feel wet and they are gently pulled by something.I feel something wet run across the heel of my foot.

Daylight peeks through my eyes as the sensation on my foot continues.

My eyes crack open a bit.I look down and scream loudly.

He puts his hands up in defense and he laughs uneasily.

"This umm isn't what it looks like?"

"Get off me you pervert!"I scream. I kick him in the face.

Noah,the sarcastic douchey prep from the our team had been licking and kiss my feet in my sleep!

I draw the attention of the other campers waking them up.

Dj unties himself from the tree and runs to survey the scene. Noah is holding his face in pain near my legs and I'm shaking in fear and disgust.

"What's going on?"Dj inquires looking at Noah angrily.

"H-he w-wwas licking my feet while I was s-sleeping,"I stammer out my face still hot. I am still upset.

Dj grabs Noah by the shirt.

Noah gulps."I-i couldn't help it she has such nice feet. Thye called out to my mouth."

The surrounding campers burst out into laughter. But, not Dj and I.

I am beyond embarrassed and Dj sees this.

Dj tightens the grip of Noah's T-shirt.

"Yo,Im not usually a violent guy, but if I ever catch you bothering her again,I'm going to punch you so hard that your dad is going to feel pain in whichever sack he emptied you out of into your mom,"he threatens Noah who gulps once again.

Noah nods quickly.

"Y-y-yeah sure man,"

Dj drops Noah on the ground like a rag doll.

Noah glances once more at my feet. He scurries over to the showers where Chris is standing lifting up Gwen's hand.

"The winner of the awake-a-thon

...Gwen!"

Gwen slumps to the ground as we Screaming Gophers begin to cheer loudly.

The Killer Bass begin to look sad including Dj

I feel a fierce boldness gather within me as I lift myself up.I kiss Dj on the cheek.

"Thank you,"I say shyly.

He looks a bit surprise and smiles at me.

"Anytime,"he replies touching the place on his cheek where I kissed him. He walks back over to his team.

"Told ya,"I hear a familiar voice behind me.I whirl around to see Lashawna smiling softly at me. I also see something else. My dad glaring at DJ's retreating back...


	5. cant think of a name crapppp!

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update you guys. I've had a bad case of writer's block. The next chapter should be coming this week as well . I want to try my hand at a fluff. Suggestions are always welcomed and please review,rate ,and follow. If you you,for reading it means a lot for a loser such as I !**

**P.s. Sorry if there are **_**mistakes**_** my editor has been extremely Busy with work and school and not that great at editing myself...**

After the brutal Dodge Brawl challenge, I groan softly as i eye the violet, baby lemon sized bruise on my brown cheek in the girls bathroom.I poke at it and wince in pain.

"If you poke at it, it's only gonna get more sore 'Mo. Lashawna advises from behind me.

She now comes over with her make up bag and a bottle of iodine. My eyes widen in fear.

"Ummm what are you gonna do with that?"I nervously ask Lashawna.

I start to back up.

Lashawna raises an eyebrow.

"Girl,I'm only trying to help you out because you look like a victim of child abuse."

"May as well be,"I mutter to myself angrily.

"What?"Lashawna asks giving me a puzzled look.

"Heh,heh,nothing," I silently scold myself for my stupidity.

"Sooooo,are you going to let me fix this or?"Lashawna raises an eyebrow looking at me expectantly.

I stare at a stall to weigh my options.

Option A.)run out of here and look like a victim for the next few days and be a laughing stock but hey!no burning iodine

option B.)stand here and take the scalding pain of iodine(also having to apply it for the next few days) and then have makeup applied and I look 90% normal.

I sigh and go with B and nod.I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain.

-15-20mins later-

"Did you really have to scream that loud?"laughs Lashawna as we walk the camp grounds towards the elimination ceremony.

We unfortunately lost to the Killer bass and we were up for elimination.

I gently hold my hand up to my still stinging cheek.

"Hell yeah!That shit hurt!It was on my face for GOD'S rest of you are lucky that the ball mostly hit you on the arms and legs."

I snap back and then I regret it. It 's not Lashawna's fault my own rotten luck got me smashed in the face with a bright red dodge ball courtesy of Tylerwhom in his defense apologized afterwards. My heart beats triple time as we take our places on the logs in front of a grinning Chris holding a plate of 10 marshmallows.

I gulp.

_Please don't let me go home just yet_. I silently pray.

"Well I guess you guys didn't BALL hard enough today,"Chris observes and breaks out into a laugh.

"Enough with the jokes SEINFELD and tell us who is going home,"Heather fumes as she throws a quick scathing glare at Lindsey.

I raise an eyebrow wondering what that is about.

Chris throws her a dirty look and begins to pass out Marshmallows.

I squeeze my eyes shut crossing everything I possibly can before I am fifth to be called. I let out a sigh of relief.I go up to collect my marshmallow. I plop it in my mouth and chew and watch as the remaining campers are called. I slap Gwen and Lashawna High five after they're called after me.

Noah and Lindsey are the last two remaining. The two exchange troubled glances before Noah gets the boot.

He talks big shit before he leaves and gets pelted with marshmallows.

I silently cheer.

I'm glad that he won't be molesting my feet anymore.

The Screaming Gophers disperse throughout the campgrounds after elimination. Lashawna and I walk leisurely. There is no sign of Gwen whom mysteriously disappeared after elimination.

"Hey guys wait up!"Lashawna and I turn around to see Gwen catching up with us.

"Hey girl ,where you been ,"

Lashawna inquires as we both exchange secret smiles.

Gwen reddens.

"Um,oh umm around,"Gwen replies quickly.

I suppress a giggle at my friend's obvious nervousness.

"Mmhmm really,is that what they call Trent's mouth these days,"Lashawna blurts out laughing.

Gwen reddens even more as she blushes .She waves her hands

"It's not even like than, you just so happens to be the only other person at this shit hole I can stand. He 's cool,deep,understanding, and he's amazing at the guitar."

I smile widely "Ahh serenading for you already eh,"I wink."you lucky girl you."

I can't help but feel jealous since I haven't seen or interacted with much of DJ since the Awake- athon challenge when I kissed him on the cheek.

_Probably avoiding me_. I conclude glumly to myself.

I haven't told my friends about what I did in the fear they'll think of me as a lame with no experience with guys which i am .

_Sure are hiding a lot of things Monica._

As if hearing my thoughts, I feel my pager (which I'm not supposed to have AT ALL)buzz signifying its time.

_Time to make up another excuse._ I think guiltily.

"Um guys,"I interrupt Lashawna and Gwen's banter about Trent.

"I'll catch up with you later,I just remembered I had to sterilize my retainer."

Gwen makes a face and replies."errm...sure 'll see you later then."

Lashawna and Gwen walk off towards the cabins.

I make my way towards the mess hall.

-page break-

I walk to the back door of the mess hall. I knock on it three times and lean against the wall crossing my arms waiting impatiently. The door swings open.

I look over and acidly say

"Yes,CHEF hatchet,"

I purposely emphasize my father's nickname attempting to hurt his feelings by not saying "daddy" as I did prior me overhearing the conversation of getting me on this show.

I succeed and he winces as he gestures me into the mess hall.

Of course, it's empty one of the tables I see a scrumptious meal of steak,baked potato,French string beans and a slice of creamy cheesecake topped off with a delicate strawberry.

I glare at my father. "What is this?Another bribe?"I inquire hotly.

"No, not a bribe baby girl,just something a little special for my little Angel, "My dad beams at me.

The scowl on my face remains and his face begins to falter.

"Well I don't want else ain't getting this type of treatment,"I reply pointedly repeating this like I had done before the previous times when my father tried this.I refused to eat a single bit of this "liar's feast".

"Aww,come on Mo won't nobody know producers are okay with this. It's a shame the other campers kids' parents thought they were too good to be a camp Chef. They chose higher ranking jobs with the studio ," my dad smoothly replies.

He still has no idea I heard him conspiring with my mother to lie to me about why I'm on the show and still claims that all the contestants are employees of the Studio's kids.

I narrow my eyes and challenge him.

"If the producers are sooo okay with this, then why can't the others know you're my father?"

"Jealousy,of course."

I sigh not believing one word of this.

"Well I'm still not going to eat wouldn't seem fair."

My dad looks sad.

"So if you don't have anything special to tell me I'm going back to my cabin."

I start to leave.

"Wait there is one more thing I wanted to tell you,"

My dad calls from behind my retreating back.I remove my hand off the doorknob to the back mess hall door.

"Yes,Chef?"I reply sarcastically.

My dad winces before blurting out and shocking me.

"Stay away from that boy!"My dad admonishes as his vein flares up on his temple.

I look genuinely confused."Wait what?"

My dad paces around nervously."T-that DJ boy.I seen you kiss him on the cheek that day. You have got going on squash it!"

My dad looks as if he wants to cry.

"You're too young."

My face reddens."I don't know what you're talking about .We have nothing going on and if we did,mama says it's okay for me to date."I reply pointedly placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you're mama ain't here,"my dad shrieks back at me hysterically sounding like he's about to burst into tears.

"Oh my freaking Gosh,dont e-,"

I fume not even getting the sentence out before my dad is lying in a big heap weeping bitterly at my feet

How can an intimidatingly huge guy like my father be so intimidated by the prospect of his daughter dating?

I huff and roll my eyes.

"Okay,Dang!I won't date. Can you just chill, pops?You're embarrassing me in front of the rats and roaches in here,"

I lie for my father's sake which isn't so hard to do since DJ is probably creeped out by me.

My father nods and crawls over to a corner to get himself together .

"Angel,I'm going to need sometime,"He sniffles.

I plaster a fake smile of understanding to resist the urge to roll my eyes again.

I hurry to open the mess Hall door quickly. I am thankful to get out of there. I make a left turn literally running into the handsome devil himself,DJ.


	6. this one(not really) time dad lied

**A/N:Wow ! Still can't believe I updated so quickly! Thanks for all my ghost and non-ghost readers! I love you x100000000!And a special shout out to my Fave reviewer Ali!You rock! But ,I guess you can call this a somewhat fluff chapter and there is a BIG twist in this ,review,and suggest any Ideas!**

My eyes are as big as saucers as I stare at DJ stupidly not expecting him to be behind the mess hall door.

Apparently, DJ is shocked as well. His look of confusion mirrors gape at each other for a long period of trance breaks.

"So,um what-"

"I didn't know-"

We both laugh at our attempt to speak at the same. He continues to grin at me.

"How about you talk first then,"DJ suggests,with that grin of his turning my brain into mush.

I shake my head to snap out of this spell of masculinity tantalizing my femininity.

"So,what are you doing back here?"I inquire tilting my head up him.

DJ colors.

_Guess I'm not the only one with secrets._

"Come on, "Dj says taking my hand leading me away "it'll be better if i explained this somewhere else."He glances at the door nervously.

My heartbeat quickens from the sensation of his larger hand engulfing my my smaller one.

We stroll wordlessly through the camp passing a few stragglers from the elimination. Dj and I are still hand and hand catching the attention of the passerbyers.

A blonde guy with a pink open shirt and cowboy hat whom I recognized as Geof tilts his hat appreciatively at Dj.

DJ blushes a bit mouthing.

"Sorry." at me and I mouth "It's okay"in reply even though my face is burning a mile a minute.

Dj leads me to the place where elimination ceremonies are held and gestures for me to sit down. He begins to search rapidly around the area. He began even checking within the bushes. I raise an eyebrow puzzled.

"Dj,ummm what are you looking for?"

"Cameras and camera men,"he quickly replies still searching rapid and strenuous.

"Why?"My chest pounds harder. My voice squeaks nervously.

_Oh,shit !What if he knows my secret and wants to get me to confess on cameras._

I look around quick paranoid for a place to run.

"I have to tell you something and you have promise you won't tell anyone,"

Dj stops searching satisfied that there are no cameras around. He sits on a log beside me and turns to face me. He stares at pleadingly into my confused eyes.

A wave of emotions rush through me in the forms of sympathy,shock,horror,and disgust.A disgust with myself. Here is Dj about to reveal something big to me and I'm hiding a huge secret from everyone in camp and the world.A treacherous secret.I don't even deserve to be sitting at this camp much less here right now in front of Dj.

But,as I am now used to it. I swallow my guilt and nod at Dj.

"Okay,"I whisper softly my voice trembling from guilt.

Dj sighs and looks up into glittering night sky for a moment and licks his lips. He looks back at me.

"Well,before I got here I had already known Chef Hatchet on a personal level,"Dj begins.

My eyes buck in confusion and fear.

_Oh,my fucking God he knows! My hand begins to tremble violently as I begin to inwardly panic._

But strangely,Dj only sees the confusion written in my eyes. He nods.

"The thing is Cleavon,um well Chef has kind of of been a father figure to me for the past three years when he started dating Mama. My real dad hadn't been around in years. He 's been there for my brothers and me up until about six months ago when him and my mom got into a huge fight about money. He stormed out.I hadn't heard from him since.I missed him.I hope that doesn't sound all weak and wussy of me," Dj casts his eyes downward ashamedly.

Dad,"left" for federal prison back in '04 in Canada for embezzlement from his company. Why, is Dj calling Dad "Cleavon instead of Clarence,my dad's identical twin not hearing from Uncle Cleavon since '04,us receiving restricted "prison calls"from Dad at weird hours of the night,and him sending us "scraps of money"every now and then from him, my mom struggling with both her nursing and part time bank cleaning job to send his pathetic ass money on his books.

I am numb with shock,disbelief,and anger. I think DJ's story over.I realize my dad for what he truly is,a double timing cheating liar.

_Leaving us to suffer,while he lived it up with another family in another country._

I wryly laugh out loud_._

"Yo,are you okay Monica,"Dj says reaching over to touch my hand lightly. I snatch it away angrily.I regret it when I look at the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh,DJ I'm sorry its just-"I to sob bitterly for my siblings,my mom,Dj's family who my father lied to as well,and myself.

Dj pulls me closer to his shoulder so I can sob on it freely.

Dj consoles me softly.

"I'm sorry if my story brought back some memories in your life.I had no idea we had similar experiences if that's what it is making you cry."

I sniffle lifting my head up. I wipe my eyes smiling sadly at DJ.

"You don't get it Dj,Chef Hatchet lied to you. I would know because I'm his daughter,"I reveal.

Dj stares at me with his mouth agape. I am now the one to grab his hand softly as I begin to tell him my version of the story,including why I'm not supposed to be here. Dj listens the whole time not interrupting once.

-10 minutes later-

Dj glares angrily at ground. "That's so fucked," He clenches and unclenches his fist as if wanting to hit something.

I let out a short laugh as I indicate to my pager.

"Ain't it though?And he had the nerve tonight to buzz me in the mess Hall to tell me to "stay away from you."

I kick at a rock angrily.

"That lying son of a bitch!How dare he ?! We had been scraping up for three years trying to survive on our own and he has been living somewhere else with no worries!"

Dj returns my blazing gaze and empathizes with me "He's been lying to the both of us. This makes me sick the stomach,man.I can't believe I looked up to that guy."

Dj shakes his head in disbelief.

"Should we tell him we know about him?"

I almost nod yes but, I surprise myself.

"No,"

"No?"Dj scoffs baffled."What do you mean no?"

I lift my gaze up from the ground and gaze at Dj mischievously.A slow smile spreads across my face and now across Dj's.

"What are you thinking,Monica?"Dj inquires.

I straighten myself on the log miraculously not falling over.

"I say we torture him by being together a lot making him paranoid if one of us blabbed to the other about our lives to the point he confesses himself,POSSIBLY on National TV where both our families can see what a rotten liar he is along with the whole world."

I hesitate a bit not sure if Dj is comfortable with being around me a lot.

But,to my surprise,Dj nods as if warming up to the idea. "Yeah,yeah I like that justice in a big way but," Now,Dj is the one to hesitate, "what about your secretly not supposed to be on this show?"

I wince forgetting that part.

"Damn,you're right,maybe I'll should just expose myself at the same time we get my dad to spill the beans. Maybe it'll be better if I just go home."

Dj reaches over to touch my cheek gently lifting my head back up .

"Nah,don't say that.I actually think you may have a shot at winning this.I've seen you and watched you. You're really dedicated I've never seen a girl who almost drowned an hour before jump off a cliff into a water full of sharks.I didn't jump in because of some old dumb dare my brothers made me do years ago."

Dj chuckles softly focusing more at my features making me grin softly. Dj 's voice grows softer.

"Besides, I really would like to get to know you and maybe kiss you while your conscious and not spitting water into my face."

He moves in closer as he closes his eyes.I automatically close my eyes.I move in as our lips gently meet as if sealing our plan with a kiss.


	7. This one time at the talent show

_**A/N: Sorry my ghost and unghost followers I've had a bad case of writer's block as well as working both a poem and script for competition. Feel free to review and follow and sorry if there are mistakes. It's a bit hard trying to upload chapters from my crappy Android. There are a few changes from this episode as I mentioned before I moved Justin to the Killer Bass and he stills get eliminated this episode but this time the Killer Bass lose and the Screaming Gophers win.**_

"The talent show will be hosted by a very own former DJ,Bj grandmaster Chef Hachet,"Chris announces excited.

_DJ BJ my ass._

Of course, I think as I roll my eyes at the irony and yet more lies my father has told.

"Whose approval will be rated on the Chef-o meter,"Chris continues indicating to a blinking object above the stage.

I zone Chris out as I replay the scene from the other night in my head.

My dad is a backstabbing, lying,slutface hoebag that's been messing around with both DJ's and my mom landing them both in shit's creek in debt.

Last night after the revelation hit, the anger stirred in my soul that I've never come across before. It bore a fierce determination of deep loathing. I was determined more than ever to win this show WITHOUT my father's help.

"Let's do this shit!"I accidentally voice aloud. I shoot up from my seat overly-pumped. Chris stops for a moment explaining the talent show and looks over at me.

Instantly,I feel all eyes land on my determined demeanor . People around me began to snicker. My face flushes.

I quickly sit back down.

Chris raises an eyebrow and turns his attention away from me.

"Umm,okay I see someone is pumped ...Anyway,each team will choose three members to compete. The member who has the highest rating from Chef wins their team all have one hour to decide on what campers to chose and also to rehearse,"Chris Grins wickedly .

"Good Luck,"he singsongs before trotting off the stage.

"One hour!That's not nearly enough time!"Heather expresses annoyed to no one in particular.

Gwen rolls her brown eyes at Heather and sarcastically throws back"Gee,you think that's why it's called a challenge?"

I snort back a glares spitefully at Gwen's retreating back and then at me as we exit the area to our cabin .Heather whispers something to Lindsay and Beth that I can't hear.

"Trouble,"I mumble quietly to myself. I get a slightly bad feeling.

"Who rocks the house?!I say gophers rock the house! When gophers rock the house,we rock it all the way down!

I cheer as I break into a series of complicated kicks,steps, and handclaps.

I was chosen by "Princess"Heather,whom appointed herself judge, earlier to perform in the talent show from my cheer audition along with Trent and herself (big surprise).

_"Better not screw up or we'll haul your ass off the island first tonight,"Heather haughtily declared as she sneered at me superiorly._

_I rolled my eyes and wiped my sweaty palms on my green tank top pretending not to care but,in actuality the pressure thundered in my chest._

I quickly got to work which explains why I'm sweating like a maniac now.

I cease the chant and begin to cartwheel into a triple back handspring. I didn't make the second handspring.

I trip over a rock falling on my butt.

"Great,"I groan as rub my now sore bottom as if to console it.

"I'll never get this is time for the talent show."

I check my watch for the time. Fifteen minutes until we have to meet back up to begin.I sigh defeated as I sit back up to stare at my feet. I'm going home.

"Well I think you did pretty good,"A familiar voice booms from behind me. I look up and it's DJ looming above me in pink tights holding a ribbon.

I blush as I give him a quizzical look.

DJ grins at my puzzled expression.

"Talent show," he replies reading my expression "This is my only talent I could think of right off the bat. My mom used to take me along to the ribbon dancing classes she taught and forced me to help her teach sometimes when I was about ten,"

"Ahh,"I reply nodding pretending to get it. Yet, I was still confused a why he brought male tights along with him to the show.

"At least you're good at your talent,I can't nail this triple back handspring for shit."I grumble standing up dusting off the back of my aquamarine shorts.

"Well, from what I've seen from a distance, you've being doing pretty good," DJ said. He then reddened.

"N-not like I was watching you creepily from behind a tree or anything."

DJ looks away to his left. His ears still bright red making my face glow warmly in reply.

_H-he can't like me_…_..Can he?_

I watch Dj some more focusing. His attention was now on his feet.

_Or Could he?_

I shake my head denying it.

_No, that kiss meant nothing. It was just from the excitement of the revelation of Chef 's plot. He's probably just embarrassed to tell me how bad I really am as a dancer…..or oh shit a kisser!_

My heart sinks to the bottom of my chest.

"Dj,I've gotta go,"my voice cracking from disappointment.

He stares into my hazel eyes with his soft brown eyes with an expression that appears to be hurt or pity.

I'm not quite sure.

He nods.

"Oh ,I see,"Dj replies softly ."S-see, you around then Monica.I hope one of us can kill the competition. We can go on with the plan of bringing down Chef. That is if you still want to."

Dj hurries off quickly before I can reply.

I look after him sighing staring at that nice butt of his as I continue to burn in embarrassment.

I tear myself away from the godly view and check my watch . Six minutes left.I recenter my focus and prepare to make the most of this six minutes.

-30 mins later-

"This bitch!"I shout outraged. I am back stage decked in my old gold and royal blue Central Atlanta Junior High uniform. My braids are placed in two pig tails as I glare angrily from the side of the stage at Heather.

The conniving bitch is onstage reading Gwen's diary to basically the whole world . I peer out to the audience trying to find Gwen, but the seat that she occupied is empty. I growl angrily glaring at Heather as she practically skips triumphantly back stage in her pale pink tutu.

"That was really low Heather and really uncalled for. Whodoes that?,"I whip around and confront begins to change back into her shoes behind me.

Heather scoffs sizing me up arrogantly as she unlaces her slippers.

"That's what she gets for that smart comment this morning."

I ball my fists up against the blue and gold pleats seriously wanting to sock this bitch.

She sees this and laughs rudely and tries to add to my anger

."And besides,it'll probably score waaaay more points that whatever sad act you're about to put on Queen Klutz.

_*****************confessionals*********************************_

_"Sorry viewers for what I'm about to say but this (bleep)had it coming,"I sneer into the camera in the confessionals._

I manage to hold in the surprised gasp.I take a deep breath and smile acidly at Heather.

"Gee,you're right. You do probably know what you're talking about. You do after all know a lot about scoring since 90% of your high school has scored with you,"I throwback smiling faux sweetly.

Heather stops putting on her shoes. She stares at me with her mouth agape in horror and in anger.

Rounds of laughter thunder from the audience after the silence from the awesomeness of Harold's beat boxing. He scored a whopping 9.

So the comeback was heard pretty clearly.

Duncan,doubles over in the front row from laughter.

"Good one brah!There's no stopping this chick,"He hoots congratulating me along with others.

My confidence soars through the roof . I glance a red-faced Heather glaring at me angrily.

"What your back bitch,"Heather threatens boiling in rage.

I smirk. It's my turn to take the stage. I turn around to look back at her.

"Hun, I'm not worried,"I reply coolly

I bounce energetically onto the stage gaining a few wolf whistles from my short skirt.I flash a toothy grin to the crowd including my father who is eyeing my entire ensemble in disapproval. He could never stand my cheerleading outfits nor the practice gear. They "showed too much"he says.

I ignore him closing my eyes letting my training and confidence guide me.

My heart drums as I feel myself coming near the triple back spring.I brace myself for the cartwheel. I go right for it landing it perfectly even finishing it off with a unrehearsed split.

The crowd erupts into an infectious applause including a standing ovation from some.I grin widely happy that I can finally do something right.

The Chef-o-meter blinks a solid 10.

Chris rushes back on the stage taking my hand to lift it up."The winner's are the Screaming Gophers!"

My team let's out a chorus of loud hoots and rush onto the stage with me all, but Lindsay,Heather,and Beth whom remain on the bench.

"Mon-I-CA Mon-I-CA!"

Owen lifts me on his shoulders and I grin even wider, feeling the happiest since I've gotten off the boat to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.

The Killer Bass are quiet now as the prepare to go to the elimination ceremony. I see a few of them discreetly giving that hot guy Justin the stink eye.

-20mins later-

I'm sitting in the camp's center on a blanket Indian style. I reach over to pat Gwen consolingly on the back.

I had found her locked in the confessional refusing to come out. It took me and Lashawna fifteen minutes to get her out.

"Yeah girl,Trent probably didn't even know you were talking about him," Lashawna chimes to Gwen in hopes of cheering her up.

Gwen moans sadly.

"I don't know if that's worse or not. He'll probably think I like some other guy at this camp."Gwen places her head against my shoulder.

I hate seeing my friend like this. Me and Lashawna exchanged angry glances.

I nod.

"You can't let that bitch win. It's payback time,"I declare.

"So get up and let's find away to bag this bitch."

Gwen slowly lifts her head off my shoulder warming to the idea.

"Revenge is good,"she replies nodding looking from Lashawna and me smiley wickedly.

"That weird guy Harold did say he brought Red fire ants with him,"Gwen chuckles as she spots the Killer Bass coming back from elimination.

"Be back later guys."

Gwen waves at us smiling diabolically walking towards Harold .

Lashawna and I burst out laughing.

"Seems like revenge is the best medicine for some people,"Lashawna observes watching Gwen talk to Harold.

I spot DJ walking with Geoff chatting animatedly.

Lashawna pokes me with her elbow."There go your man girl,"she teases watching me blush "maybe you should go over and say something to him."

I shake my head remembering the earlier exchange with DJ.

Lashawna looks at me raising an eyebrow "Now why not?"she asks looking at me expectantly.

Before I can make up a lie,Dj sees me sitting next to Lashawna and urges Geoff to turn back around.

I sigh.

"That's why."


	8. This one time in the woods

**A/N:Hey you guys! I'm sorry it's been so long.I've been working on scholarship essays and what not this summer. I haven't had as much time to work on my this and my other two fanfics. And to Ali my fave reader:ha,no I don't live in Atlanta my best friend Kayla lives there and I've always thought it was the coolest city.I unfortunately live in Jackson, Mississippi. But,I hope you guys enjoy!The fish Owen"caught"was the fish by the lake.**

"Shut the fuck up please,"I mumble irritably beneath my breath as we trudge through the thick forest. Today's challenge requires us to survive one night In the forest. The challenge itself I'm totally fine with,but not all of this.

I narrow my eyes sharply at Heather who has been complaining nonstop since we left the camp.

"God what was Chris thinking by making us do this stupid challenge. He's so morbid.I bet he hasn't even set foot In these woods. This wasn't in the contract,"Heather continues a mile a minute.

Everyone else is silent and I can tell they are growing irritated by her incessant whining. Even Lashawna, whom I can see ahead of me, is clenching and unclenching her fist as if wanting to hit her in the back of the head.

"Ugh!"Heather begins to scratch her reddening arms. She has also has been doing that since we've left the camp. I hold back a laugh. A little side effect from the little red ant "present"Gwen left her last night.

My eyes search for Gwen to share a silent laugh with her again, but she has walked far ahead of us all to avoid Trent.I sigh at my friend whom has her Blue streaked raven head hanging in defeat.

I try to walk up to catch up with her, but she is too fast so I fall back between Trent and Lashawna.

"She is sooo the next one to leave,"Heather decrees as she scratches her arms again. She is glaring angrily in the distance at Gwen

"Who?"asks Trent completely oblivious.

Heather scoffs indicating to Gwen.

"Who do you think?She dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

_Duh,bitch after that stunt you pulled you deserve it. I respond inwardly and I prepare to say it but Trent beats me to the punch._

"Well, you did read her diary to the entire world,"Trent counters. This causes Heather to halt In surprise along causing us to bump into each other.

"So?"Heather scowls at Trent in a threatening manner.

Trent doesn't relent. I silently applaud him

"That was a little harsh and you kind of did deserve it,"Trent flings back into her angry face.

Lindsay gasps.

Heather loses some of her wind."So, she's still going down," she mumbles angrily.

I nudge Trent jokingly trying to lightening the mood

"She may be right Trent, since she knows ALOT about going down,"

The surrounding campers laugh lightly as Heather gets out of earshot and as we make it to our campgrounds assigned to our team.

I take my place on the long log to sit .

_This challenge will be a piece of cake._

I then feel my PDA buzz in my pocket.I stand up and slowly back up into a thick patch of the forest unnoticed.

I sigh pulling out my PDA.

**First Rock Near Creek in 15 mins.**

I roll my eyes. "What in the hell do you want ," I grumble as I shove my PDA back in my pocket.

I ponder for a minute deciding if I should go and meet my father.

_If you don't go,he may get suspicious_.

I groan at the fuckboy voice in my head and got up.

I continue through the woods in search of the rock. I spot a figure in a green shirt hunched over the ground.I quickly duck behind a tree.

I squint trying to see who it is.

I realize it's DJ.

My heart starts to pound fiercely beneath my aquamarine tank top. I remember the day before when he dodged me.

I notice he's hunched over talking softly to a small animal as he feeds it.

I accidentally step on a branch. This makes a loud snap. Dj whips around clutching what I now see is a bunny.

"Who's there?"DJ calls out his voice cracking.

"Monica, you clumsy ass idiot," I scold myself as I step out from behind the tree to reveal myself.

"Relax,it's just me,"I tell DJ who seems to pale a bit.

_Great now he's going to think I'm stalking him._

"W-where you here the whole time?"DJ inquired seeming to pale each more by the minute.I could smack myself.

"Nah,just a couple of minutes,"I reply and I hold up the PDA. Duty calls."I inform him in disgust. I walk over to show him the message my "sperm donor"sent me.

The corners of DJ's mouth turn down slightly as he looks on.

"I wonder what he wants,"he muses reaching up to scratch the back of his neck with his freehand.

I shrug."Beats me,"I look down to his chest at the bunny. The bunny he's about that bunny seems oddly familiar.

"Aww,he's so cute,"I gush reaching out to pet the snarls at me.

_You little motherfucker, you!_ I resist the urge to say that out loud. I realize it's the bunny I came across the first day here that tried to maul me.

"Heh,heh…..cute"

DJ blushes as he stammers,

"R-really?You don't think it's wussy of a guy to like baby animals,"

I laugh."Not at really. It's sweet. Its a nice change from guys who try so much to be "hard"."I quip rolling my eyes sitting on a tree stump.

Dj sits next to me to my surprise as he chuckles.

"That sounds alot like my older brothers. It takes a lot for me to deal with the both of them.

It seems like I always have to put in this tough dude front around them and if I don't they label me as weak."he reveals staring at the ground.

We both are quiet for a moment before I finally speak.

"I don't think you're weak at all from what I've seen you're just a really sweet and sensitive guy,"I tell him. I turn around facing him peering into his dark brown eyes with my hazel ones.

"Hey Monica?"

"Yeah?"I respond quietly looking off at a pine tree. Then back at the good looking boy before me.

DJ pales a bit"I-I um,"DJ closes his eyes and then opens them before trying again.

"Look,I think I'm really starting to like you,"DJ said. My heart begins to throb.

_I must be tripping hella hard right now because I did not just hear that._

"But I didn't know if you would feel the same,you know with the plan to take down Chef and all.I thought maybe you'd think would interfere with it and,"DJ trails off meeting my gaze.

I tremble not believing my luck. I catch myself from smiling wildly like an idiot and smothering him in kisses.

I nod calmly.

"I'm crushing on you too,"I admit. A blush rise body.

"I think maybe we should play this out and see how this goes."

DJ smiles and softly reaches for my blushing cheek .He tilts my face toward him.I close my eyes as I sense him moving in closer.

My pager buzzes again interrupting our moment. We both groan .I pull back and reach into my pocket to retrieve the pager.

**LFT FSH BY LKE**

I look at the PDA a bit puzzled.

"What's it say?"DJ asks me.

"Beats me,"I reply handing it to him.

Dj furrows his brow for a moment before concluding.

"OOH,I think its "Left Fish by the lake",Dj says handing it back to me. I put it in my pocket rolling my eyes.

"Are you going?"DJ inquires raising an eyebrow.

I ponder on that for a moment before I hatch an idea.

I smirk.

"No WE'RE staying right here,"I said taking his large hand into my smaller one.

"What do you mean?"

Dj is now the one who looks puzzled as he takes my other hand into his.

"We're going to have our own little camping trip right here,"I declare.

I stand on my tiptoes to kiss DJ's cheek."Think of this as our first night as a "pre"-couple date and the first night to adding to Chef's paranoia and breaking him down.I'm pretty good at holding my own in the woods so we should be okay without our team."

I take DJ's hand leading him beside me as we go a bit deeper into the woods to prepare for the night.

**A/N:ooooooh, I wonder what's going to Hee,I know but do you? Please leave comments ! O.o**


	9. This one time he screwed up

**A/N:Hey guys. Senior year has been hella after essay ai-yi-yi!Good news though! iI got accepted into Dillard university so yay!anyway this chapter is ... Lol so don't hate me for it!Review and follow and notify me of any mistakes. It's hard typing from a phone !Chef and monica moment in next chapter.**

_The sun feels glorious on my ebony skin as it beams down on me from the Canadian sky.I am clad in a pink and white polka dot bikini. My jet black braids tumble down my shoulders as I am sprawled over the blanket watching DJ splash through water. He grins at me as the light radiantly seduces his caramel complexion. He starts towards me in slow motion._

_"See something you like,"He teases lying down beside me on the blanket. He wraps his arm around my waist._

_"Maybe,"I bat my eyelashes flirting back._

_His hand traces along my thigh causing me to almost melt._

_"You know you look real good today girl,"DJ says softly leaning into me. He kisses me and his hand continues to trace higher up my leg. A small moan escapes my lips._

"Um,Monica its time to get up,"A undistinguishable voice calls out to me.

"Yeah baby I'll get you up real good,"I reply still in dream mode.

"The hell?!"

The voice replies I recognize as Lashawna now.I spring up in embarrassment and I take off my eye mask to face a creeped out Lashawna.

I laugh awkwardly running my hands through my hair.

"Hee hee,I was dreaming about um hot air balloons and how high they go up," I lie to Lashawna. She shakes her head and reaches for a pillow and smacks me with it.

"Yeah right nasty!"I laugh back and reach for a pillow to smack her back.

In the short time I've been here,Lashawna and Gwen both have been closer to me than my own sister Vanessa.

I freaking hate that I'm lying to them.

"Enough horse playing around girl you gotta get up. Chris claims he has a 'special challenge' for us,"Lashawna tells me raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes as I begin to hunt for my clothes for the day.

"Ain't all his challenges special?"I retort slipping into my camo capris.I then slip my black tank top over my head.

"Yeah well he seems sickly happy over this one,"Lashawna says"I don't like the looks of this one too much."

"Hmmm,"I reply as I look around for my flip-flops pondering what she just said.

"Maybe he got some action last night, I chuckle putting on my dogtags. "maybe he'll take it easy on us."

I find my green flip-flops and we start out of the cabin. Lashawna chuckles lightly as if pondering something and looks around.

"Everything okay?" I ask her looking over concerned.

She gulps and doesn't say anything. Now I'm worried.

"Well?"I ask my voice squeaking from nervousness as we continue heading towards the mess hall.

Lashawna stops and so do I.

"Look, I'm not the one to get into mess, but you my girl and I think you should be prepared before we step into the mess hall,"Lashawna sighs averting her eyes.

My eyes widen and a million thoughts travel through my mind._Oh shit!Ive been found out_.i mentally freak out.

"Well um you know after you left and went to bed right?"Lashawana starts

I nod.

Once again the Killer bass lost to us during the camping challenge.

Those ditzy girls on their team Katie and Sadie managed to make it back even later than me and DJ who overslept in the woods. We were isolated from our team almost the entire time.

We came back before those coming back meant all of the Screaming Gophers were accounted for meaning that our team won.

The Killer Bass put those two ditzes up for elimination.I stayed long enough to see Katie get booted off the island as she made a tearful thirty minute goodbye to Sadie.

No longer able to put up with the crying,I retreated early to bed after giving Dj a kiss on the cheek.

It earned a few catcalls from his fellow guy teammates.

"Um yeah,"i cautiously answer Lashawna "Why?"

Lashawna tells me the whole story.

So apparently after I leave, Geoff walks up to DJ and slaps his back.

"Nice brah,"Geoff congratulates DJ as they both continue to watch me walk off.

They both gather around the campfire and sit on the log with some members of both teams. Lashawna and Gwen included. DJ grins widely still watching where I walked off with a sort of dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah,"he says softly.

Geoff gets this goofy grin on his face"So how was it?"

DJ looks a bit puzzled and looks over to Geoff.

"How was what?"

Geoff slugs DJ in the shoulder good naturedly and some of the other guys from the Killer Bass laugh.

"You know had to have gotten some in the woods that night,"Geoff emphasizes widening his eyes.

Lashawna's ears perk up . She looks up from the conversation between her and Gwen.

DJ starts to shake his head."It wasn't like that dude all we did was talk and then slept,"

Duncan laughs"Oh you guys slept together alright,"Duncan begins to vulgarly thrust into the air.

DJ grows deep red in embarrassment and the laughter grows. Even the other remaining members have now gathered around the campfire including a still sobbing Sadie.

"No straight dude in their right mind would ever pass up ever boning a chick in the woods unless,"Duncan smirks"unless big man DJ here pitches for the other team,"he implied with a wink.

There is a gasp and everyone is silent waiting. Lashawna crosses her arms along with Gwen glaring at Geoff and Duncan.

"Monica would never do anything that trashy,"Gwen argues standing up beyond pissed .

"I know right, you dudes need to chill with that,"Lashawna mumbles back angrily defending me as Dj remains silent looking at the ground conflicted.

"Well we're waiting man,"Duncan says. The whole crowd watches DJ.

Some questioning his sexuality a little remembering his performance at the talent show in the tutu.

DJ looks up and breaks into a grin."What?!Now you know I'm not gay! So let me go ahead and reveal that I'm the man.

I hit that TWICE!"Dj declares as the other Killer Bass guys slap his back in congratulations.

There are gasps from the girls around the campfire and then there are excited whispers among each other. Others sit around the campfire as they take in the juicy gossip.

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle black she's the real slut,"She announces arrogantly

"serves her right for her mouthy comments through the whole competition."

Some of the girls laugh at Heather's remark while the others look uneasy.

Gwen and Lashawna cast DJ death glares across the looks away shakes her head in disgust."Poor MO"The conversation dissolves into one about everyone's fears.

I stand staring at Lashawna. Tears in well in my eyes.

"H-how can he say that about me?"I ask as my voice trembles. My image of DJ is now shattered along with my reputation. Everyone in the world thinks I'm a hoe now thanks to him. Now, my own family will believe that because there were no cameras in the area to dispute otherwise.

Lashawna reaches out to hug me and I pull away.

_I never should've came sorry mama but I don't think I can win this._

I take off running in the opposite direction. I hear Lashawna calling my name but i don't turn around.I lock myself in the Screaming Gopher's girl's cabin.

"I have to get out of here asap,"


End file.
